xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunberry
Editing in process! Please do not disturb! __________________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ SUNBERRY pls send any if you want "'''I am '''not just a feline, I am not just a kittypet, I'm a performer, I'm a star, and I still can't believe I've made it this far."''' '''_________________________________________________________________ INFORMATION "Lights, camera, action!" A nofur cried as another nofur, dressed in some sort of black coat, with a falcon on it's shoulder, rushed onto the stage. Sunny watched up at the falcon with bright, starry eyes. Different colored lights; red, green, and yellow, to be exact, dappled over the stage as a spotlight surrounded the nofur and the falcon. They began their act: the falcon flew into the air, doing circles and dives in the audiance. They cheered and roared with laughter. I'm going out next'!'' Sunny thought with a nervous gulp. Two nofurs were sitting next to Sunny, grooming his fur cleanly and putting a bowtie collar around his neck. This was going to be Sunny's first time performing. Sunny had been training for this act for weeks, ever since he could open his eyes. It was time for him to shine, just like his friends! But even though Sunny knew his act from the top of his head, he couldn't stop shivering. The crowd seemed so intimidating. What if they didn't laugh? What if they hated him? 'Too late', Sunny thought with a gulp as the falcon and the nofur finished their act. The nofurs around him gave him one more pat on the head, before shoving him onto the stage. Sunny stared out into the crowd. The nofurs were patiently, and quietly waiting for him to start. This was it. Sunny swallowed his fear as the music started. A spotlight surrounded him as Sunny began his act. Sunny danced from left to right, tapping his paws against the floor depending on the rhythm of the song. He jumped up in the air every now and then, twirling and spinning madly. The crowd cheered for him, they threw flowers and toys! "Sunny, Sunny, Sunny!" The nofurs in the crowd cheered. Sunny smiled, this was his moment, the best part of the act... The song took a quick pause as Sunny stood in the middle of the stage, the lights dimming. The song beat in his heart, the nofur's cheers brought energy to his paws... Oh, it was thrilling! The spotlight circled him. His honey blonde fur turned pale yellow as he shone brighter than he ever did. The song started, and Sunny mouthed the words, even though he didn't understand any of them. ''"'Haven't you noticed I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning, haven't you noticed I've made it this far? Now everyone can see me burning, Now everyone can see me burning, Now everyone can see me burni-i-ing."'' As the song stopped, the nofurs cheered over the last few notes of the song. Bouquets of roses and daisies flew around Sunny. He soaked in the love. Lights surrounded him, cameras flashed as they took pictures, the nofurs roared! The song was true, '''he was a star'. _________________________________________________________________ SYNOPIS ROLEPLAY INFORMATION Originated-''' 11/3/17 'Originator-' Ponyroyale334 'Roleplayer-' Junaxy 'Status-' Active/Alive ________________________ '''HONORIFIC Name-''' Sunberry 'Sun-' For his sun-colored pelt 'Berry-' For his sweet attitude 'Former Names-' Sunny 'Nicknames-' Papi, Circus Star, Daddy Long Legs ________________________ '''IDENTITY Sex-''' Male 'Age-' 33.4 moons 'Birthdate-' July 4th 'Species-' Domesticated Feline 'Orientation-' Light 'Beliefs-' StarClan & The Dark Forest ________________________ '''RESIDENCE Previous Residences-''' Circus 'Current Residence-' [[CrescentClan|'''CrescentClan]] Previous Ranks-''' Circus Star 'Current Rank-' Juggernaut/Warrior 'Desired Rank-' X '''_________________________________________________________________ PHYSIQUE BUILD Breed-''' American Curl x Bengal x Turkish Angora 'Build-' Sunberry is a long-limbed, soft furred honey colored tomcat. He has very long legs, with a somewhat skinny stomach, with white lithe paws that allows him to dance flawlessly. Sunberry has a thin, agile tail, just like his paws, stomach, and legs. Sunberry also has rather big ears, big, starry eyes, and a small mane of chest fur. Sunberry is considered to look rather feminine, but still remains his youthful, handsome charm. ________________________ '''COAT Fur-''' Sunberry has somewhat long, soft fur, colored pale honey. He has darker leaf markings of a darker hue of yellow, along with a clear white underbelly. His fur is always clean and combed, or freshly cleaned, linking from his feminine side. 'Markings-' Sunberry has a slightly darker hue of yellow leafs running through his soft pelt. 'Scars/Injuries-' Sunberry has a single scar on his left thigh, earned during a circus incident. ________________________ '''COLORS Base-''' 'Underbelly-' 'Markings-' 'Eyes-' 'Pupils-' ________________________ '''OTHER Eyes-''' Sunberry has very starry, amber eyes, usually having a very happy gleam to them. Sunberry's eyes are very expressive, being trained to do so while performing. Sunberry's eyes have a very beautiful amber hue to them, with wide, darker amber pupils, along with what seems to be like stars in his eyes. 'Voice-' Sunberry talks in a slightly high-pitched, feminine voice. 'Scent-' Sunberry, unless covered by a high scent, often smells like cheap flower perfume. '''_________________________________________________________________ PERSONA POSITIVE Optimistic-''' Sunberry remains happy during the worst times. Especially near death, or when cats are just having a bad day, he does his best to cheer them up. He usually does this on a day-to-day basis, such as performing for the kits daily or checking in on his peers. 'Great Father-' Sunberry is a great father to his son, Poppypaw. Even when Poppypaw hurts him, Sunberry is always proud and always loves his son. This may be because of Sunberry being a single dad, but Sunberry insists that Poppypaw was the only son he'd every ask for. 'Good Tempered-' Sunberry has, and can, keep his temper when being bugged. Since Sunberry has lasted through a child, performers, and kits, Sunberry has grown to hold his tongue when about to burst with anger. ________________________ '''NEUTRAL Friendly-''' Sunberry is a hell of a friendly cat. He always tries to connect with cats, even if they're bitter. Even when the cat is uncomfortable, or unwilling, Sunberry still pushes to even be the slightest friend to them. 'Clown-' This has been Sunberry's life ever since he was a kit. He's meant to play pretend, he's meant to be... well, an idiot. Sunberry was always meant to make cats, especially kittens, laugh. But, Sunberry has continued to do this around adults and kittens, but most of the time, this has creeped out and scared the adult felines. 'Doormat-' Sunberry has been used to being stepped on. Poppypaw has mainly tended to do this, but this has happened with other felines as well. Sunberry somehow manages to let this go; but, it still secretly gets under her skin. ________________________ '''NEGATIVE Bottler-''' Sunberry bottles his feelings. He doesn't let anyone know when he's sad, angry, or disappointed. He always forces a smile on his face, and always tries to be happy. But, half the time he could use a shoulder to cry on. 'Emotionless (read description)-' Sunberry seems to have no emotion except for happiness. He always seems to be happy, and often, cats seem to hate on him for it. But, Sunberry knows if he had a frown cats would be even more scared; because they wouldn't be used to it. 'Strange-' As said before, Sunberry is strange. Sunberry always is joyful, has had a deeper connection with nofurs, and has been a circus star. Barely any cats outside of the circus understand or respect him. They treat him like he acts, a silly clown. '''_________________________________________________________________ MISC LIKES '-' Gayness '-' Rainbows '-' Meadows '-' Dad Puns '-' Fathering '-' Performing '-' Circuses '-' Plays '-' Nofurs '-' Poppypaw '-' Kittens ________________________ DISLIKES '-' Judgmental Cats '-' Rogues '-' Homophobes '-' Kittypet Judgers '-' Nofur Judgers '-' Fish '-' Aggressive Cats '-' Tears & Crying '-' Yelling '-' Anger _________________________________________________________________ PREFERENCE SEXUAL PREFERENCE Status-''' Single 'Crush-' X 'Mate-' X 'Sexual Orientation-' Bisexual ________________________ '''HISTORY Former Crushes-''' Red, Lei, Snowflake, Spike 'Former Mates-' Snowflake, Spike 'Cats Formerly Crushing on Sunberry-' Snowflake, Spike 'Cats Currently Crushing on Sunberry-' X ________________________ '''PHYSICAL/PERSONAL PREFERENCE Candy Eye | Physically-''' Sunberry prefers fluffier, softer, lighter colored cats. Personally, Sunberry prefers the color white and red, but isn't too picky. Sunberry, with females, prefers white, softer, innocent felines, and with males, Sunberry prefers edgier, red, dirtier ;) and rougher toms. 'Candy Eye | Mentally-' Sunberry, with females, prefers innocent she-cats. The she-cats who are always supportive, sweet, comforting. But, with males, Sunberry prefers the rougher, bittersweet toms. Toms who won't treat Sunberry right, but still love him truly. 'Turn Offs-' Sunberry does not like bullies or mean felines. Such as cats who put others down for their own pleasure. Sunberry does not mind sarcasm or teasing, but he knows when it goes to far. Sunberry also doesn't love physically dirty felines, such as uncombed or uncleaned fur, or curly fur. '''_________________________________________________________________ RELATIONS BELL Relationship to Sunberry-''' Mother 'Thoughts on Cat-' Bell was a fine mother. Though she was often busy, she always had time to pat my head before the show. 'Meaning behind Song-' My mother was always in a rush to be first. She was always wanting to be perfect, and even when she was, she had to do better. She was never enough for herself. ________________________ '''CHARLI Relationship to Sunberry-''' Father 'Thoughts on Cat-' Charli was a great performer! I never really met him, but I once saw him singing on stage. It was amazing! He is what sparked my love for performing. 'Meaning behind Song-' My father was a hella romantic cat. Especially around Bell, my father would be a very polite and sweet cat, that I'd never see. I can easily imagine him singing this to Bell. ________________________ '''RED Relationship to Sunberry-''' Boy Crush 'Thoughts on Cat-' Red was... well, gee, hot, I suppose. His long, Somali fur just called my name. Though he was straight, I'm pretty sure I kept chasing his tail until I met Snowflake. 'Meaning behind Song-' I always loved Red, even as a friend. He was great company to me; the best friend anyone could ask for. He was great to vent for, and so supportive. I swear, he would've been mine if he wasn't straight! But, it was still a joy being his friend. ________________________ '''LEI Relationship to Sunberry-''' Girl Crush 'Thoughts on Cat-' Though Lei had beautiful white and black fur, she was a bully. I can't believe I once fell for you... I'm so glad I met Snowflake before I became mates with the likes of you. 'Meaning behind Song-' Lei, overall, just pushed all my buttons. And then she comes crawling back! Shesh, talk about pathetic. She managed to make me angry, and that's a lot coming from me. And then she wants me to come back. No thanks, Lei. ________________________ '''SNOWFLAKE Relationship to Sunberry-''' Mate 'Thoughts on Cat-' Snowflake... You were, gorgeous. Amazing, elegant, soft. I couldn't be happier that we raised Poppy to a great performer. Though you may be dead, sometimes at night, I feel as if you're next to me, and Poppy is still a kit in our paws. 'Meaning behind Song-' Snowflake was truly something else. A masterpiece. I was her partner, her friend, her mate, and her kit's father. I loved her. It's so painful going on day after day without her by my side. I bury myself in work so I can keep her off my mind. But, one day, we'll meet again. But, until then, I will try to keep my mind off you... but it gets harder as each day passes. ________________________ '''SPIKE Relationship to Sunberry-''' Mate 'Thoughts on Cat-' Spike... I loved you too. You were a great dad to Poppy after Snowflake died. You caused Poppy to get over Snowflake's death, along with me. But, you were grabbed by darkness too soon. I hope you recovered your mental illness, Spike. 'Meaning behind Song-' At first, Spike was sweet. He was uneasy, but sweet. I thought I could fix him. But, his mental disorder took over before I could save him... You were too dangerous for Poppy and I to be around. But, I still loved you, even when I was scared. ________________________ '''POPPY/POPPYPAW Relationship to Sunberry-''' Son 'Thoughts on Cat-' There is no words to describe how much I love you, Poppy! You're the best son I could ask for. An amazing performer, and an even better son. You outshine me in every single way, and I'm still glad. You're... You are the light in my life, Poppy. I hope I never have to leave you. 'Meaning behind Song-' Poppypaw, even though you may not realize it, I've dedicated my life to you. Each day I watch you, I think of your progress in social life, training, in love. I try to do better at everything I do for you, but it's never enough. I would pull each star from the sky down to earth for you, Poppypaw. ________________________ '''KESTREL/KESTRELPAW Relationship to Sunberry-''' Performer Partner/Good Friend 'Thoughts on Cat-' Kestrel, you are a great partner to my son. I couldn't be happier that you were Poppy's best friend, or maybe something more. 'Meaning behind Song-' I was somewhat Kestrel's father. Not biologically, of course. I always tried to raise him on the right foot, but his lustful eyes are greedy. I had to tell him and Poppy the story of Snowflake just so Kestrel would stay in his boundaries. I'm sorry, Kestrelpaw. ________________________ '''ROBINKIT Relationship to Sunberry-''' Good Friend 'Thoughts on Cat-' Robinkit, you are like the daughter I never had. You're a great performer, and I'd be happy to train you! You're so kind, yet playful. You're amazing, Robinkit. You'll grow into a fine warrior. 'Meaning behind Song-' The first time I met Robinkit, I thought she was just another kitten. But, she is so much more! Another star in this galaxy of performers! You could say, the first time I met her, I saw sparks. ________________________ '''SCAREDFROST Relationship to Sunberry-''' Enemy 'Thoughts on Cat-' You're a cold, selfish feline, Scaredfrost. You have a chance to save yourself; yet, you keep ignoring it. It's a shame... 'Meaning behind Song-' Truly, Scaredfrost is dead to me. She's a living nightmare, only placed on this earth to hurt. She's attempted to kill me, to steal my friends, and insulted me. She's left ghosts in my head that are only able to removed through years of waiting. She's a monster. ________________________ '''ELMPAW Relationship to Sunberry-''' Acquaintance/Friend 'Thoughts on Cat-' Elmpaw, you may be making fun of me, or you may be enjoying my performances... but, thank you, anyway. 'Meaning behind Song-' Not close enough to cat. ________________________ '''COBRAFANG Relationship to Sunberry-''' Acquaintance 'Thoughts on Cat-' This may seem bitter, but the first time I met you, you attacked me and imprisoned me... so... yeah. 'Meaning behind Song-' Not close enough to cat. ________________________ '''MILKSHAKE Relationship to Sunberry-''' Acquaintance 'Thoughts on Cat-' Like with Cobrafang, you ordered a patrol to attack me. I don't think we're on friendly terms yet. 'Meaning behind Song-' Not close enough to cat. ________________________ '''TOPAZPELT Relationship to Sunberry-''' Acquaintance 'Thoughts on Cat-' You seem kind! I hope you have better dreams next time we meet! 'Meaning behind Song-' Not close enough to cat. ________________________ '''POISEKIT Relationship to Sunberry-''' Friend/Babysitter 'Thoughts on Cat-' Poisekit and her sister, Lavenderkit, are great kits. Though they aren't too big or strong, they have great morals. Though Poisekit and Lavenderkit seem alike, I think Poisekit is the one who's going to dig her nose into more trouble. 'Meaning behind Song-' I feel like Poisekit is just a kit who is a bit scared of the world. I feel like if she could run away to some sort of magical land with her sister, she would. But, somehow, I feel like that makes her a better person. ________________________ '''LAVENDERKIT Relationship to Sunberry-''' Friend/Babysitter 'Thoughts on Cat-' Like I said before, a living angel! She may not be too social or strong, but this kit has a good chance of making this world a better place. 'Meaning behind Song-' I know the story behind Lavenderkit's family. She's a kit who is going to need some sort of help. And I'm going to be here. I'm going to try to fix her. '''_________________________________________________________________ BACKSTORY _________________________________________________________________ QUOTES _________________________________________________________________ GALLERY hqdefaultxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg|IRL ice_screenshot_20171105-010740.png|AJ kitten ice_screenshot_20171105-010808.png|AJ apprentice ice_screenshot_20171104-233313.png|AJ warrior (current) Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Candidates for Deletion